


(TTS Podfic) The Killer and the Kid

by saltyunicorn, tisfan



Series: Avengers podfic [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dimension Travel, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Podfic, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Hates Magic, not wanada friendly, re-aged, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Author's Summary -Imagine Tony getting deaged into a 5 or 6 year old, but instead of the team finding him, Bucky, still on the run and struggling with himself and the winter soldier, does. Bucky tries to take care of him, learning of all of Tony's issues and the abuse he went through. Eventually he has no choice but to come in and bring Tony to the avengers. After Tony comes back to himself they deal with the aftermathCA:CW compliant, happens after Bucky is put back in cryo.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers podfic [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/128082
Kudos: 10





	(TTS Podfic) The Killer and the Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Killer and The Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108418) by [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Follow the link to my google drive to either download or listen. Any comments are welcome!**

[ **The Killer and the Kid** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BjKCHMefi107K2u_9Ui9QHAHSWIdT6PY)

**Thank you tisfan for the permission too podfic this interesting fic.**


End file.
